


Pool? No, Pail.

by rustedautomaton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, some other pointless tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedautomaton/pseuds/rustedautomaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux, you're just a huge fucking perv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool? No, Pail.

Summer is a terrible month for everyone. The heat hurts all so we all dress down into simpler clothes: shorts, tank tops, sandals, so on. The heat affects us more, so we cover up less. And it’s fine and dandy until a friend starts to glance around too much.

Sollux was a whole lot of things, but unfortunately for him, he was neither smooth not sneaky. His gaze from behind those red and blue glasses carried a sort of weight, a sort of delicate feel. Everything in his view he admired could feel the slight tingle of psiionics buzzing across the surface, whether to help him see better or something else entirely. Also unfortunate for him, was his idle eyes in the middle of summer.

As much as he tried, he was a weak man, disgusting to the core in his head. His eyes fell over the curves of his friends when he saw them, the light tingle of his psychic powers tracing over the edge of their rear in tight but small shorts, or around the crease of their cleavage exposed by low hanging collars. He was a terrible man, always aflush in yellow face due to his recklessness, and his actions couldn’t have been more terrible.

It only worsened when one day, in a simple invitation over to a friend’s house, his eyes caught the curves of two of his female friends, both in bikinis, ready for the pool. His face flushed up bright and something deep inside him stirred up and he slunk off to the bathroom before his tingly gaze lingered too much on them and he trodded away from Aradia and Feferi, marching off inside, quietly muttering something about needing a drink of water and laughing nervously all the way back.

His fake little ploy wasn’t going to trick the two girls though. They were smarter than this. Long have they experienced the tingly gaze of his eyes and they knew exactly what was going on. Few other things could provide the same sensation they just felt upon the curves of their body than the eyes of their beloved nerd friend. They shared a glance, a quick smirk, and a nod of the head before they tramped inside too, setting out to find him.

He had obtained water for sure, though his hiding spot was in an empty room he had discovered in his desire to be away from everyone. Didn’t quite work though, the both of them easily tracking him through the house. Their arms were behind their backs as they walked in, bodies hunched forward and shoulders pushed together to give him a wonderful first look at the two that stumbled upon him. Aradia’s voice echoed up first into the room as she wandered ever closer to the boy on the bed, humming sweetly, almost sinisterly.

“There you are bonebag! We thought you ran off on us.”

She settled down on the bed next to Sollux, face up and close to his, breasts pushed up against his arm as her warmth radiated off onto him. He reflexively leaned away from her, attempting to keep his eyes off of the body that he dared not admire once more. His blush only furthered though when Feferi took advantage of this, standing beside him, situating herself in just the right spot so his gaze now lingered straight on her chest. She bent down, lowering the view that his eyes couldn’t help but follow in a dazed desire, giggling quietly as her cool skin met with his, a soft kiss pushing him back up against Aradia, between ice and a hot place.

“Yeah, we thought you were a goner!”

He gave a quiet little gulp and a nervous chuckle, caught between the two bodies he so fondly regarded just a moment ago. His gaze shot up at the ceiling but the thoughts had already dug themselves deep into his brain. A soft kiss or two upon his cheeks, soft chests pressing against him, the cool and warm flesh connected to his, sending tingles through his own body, sent the worst thoughts he could have to his head. His little chuckle came with his arms reaching up, fingers pushing against their collar to move them slightly away, so his head wouldn’t run wild any more. Not that that was a good idea though. Close they would’ve probably not noticed the small bulge forming in his swim trunks, not continued as they would now. They would’ve accepted his reluctance and moved on. But this was something they could play with, toy with their friend for a while.

They accepted their removal from his body and took a step back away from him, both with a mildly sad expression on their face. Aradia slipped herself around to the back of Feferi, fingers slipping beneath the straps of her bikini top. Her face rested on the fish princess’s shoulder, the soft smile on her face as she slipped the straps down her friend’s arms paired creepily with the smirk upon Feferi’s face. The straps removed, Feferi’s hands went up to cup the fabric onto her skin, her fingers dipped beneath the top bit, threatening to remove it at any time.

Aradia started the sentence, “You know, Sollux, if you really want to look,” and Feferi finished it, “just ask and we’d be happy to show you.”

Her fingers ever so slightly moved down, exposing just the smallest amount of new skin, and his face went aflame from it. As much as he would love to see them like this, it’s wrong. They’re friends. He can’t think of them in that manner, it would be terrible, and he’d lose them as friends. But honestly, when is he ever going to get someone to willingly do this for him again? He’s not the top of the top but he’s got the top of the top right here willing to do this. Willing to show him things his nerdy little mind could only imagine. So he gives a little gulp, finds his voice stolen from him currently, and instead shakily nods, a dumb, yet somehow sweet smile on his lips as he does. He’s happy they’re doing this. For him. Of all people. And all they can do is shake their heads a bit with a similar quiet smile on their face. What a dweeb.

They continue though, Aradia stepping out from behind Feferi, her top easily undone from behind the other, now discarded onto the floor with the one Feferi just tossed to the ground. They stood there before him, quiet for a few moments. Aradia stood with her hands on her hips, proudly showing off her sizable chest, while Feferi folded her arms beneath hers, forearms pressed up to give hers a bit of a lift. His eyes darted between the two of them, looking between the larger chest of the maroonblood to the perkier chest of the higherblood. His face only flushed up more and it took a whole lot of energy to keep some stupid grin from forming on his face and making the whole experience more weird than it already was.

The bright yellow flushed across his face was something indeed though and the both of them gave their own little half smile half smirk to each other, almost snickering internally. Once more, like clones they moved, both hands trailing down to their crotch, Aradia fiddling around with the strap of the bottom she had on while Feferi tugged the fabric itself forward. They were giving him a show and he was enjoying it. Or so the flush on his face and the slowly growing bulge in his trunks said. This time, rather than finishing the sentence of the other, both girls spoke in unison, an almost eerie sound to their voices as they spoke.

“Is there anything else you’d want to see Sollux?”

Once more, his breathing hitched, a small gasp catching in his throat as their question lingered in the air. Once more, his inability to speak under pressure showed, his lips mouthing out the words “yes please” but no sound following them. He nodded and shifted himself in the bed a bit, trying to make himself a little more comfortable. He leaned forward a bit, resting his chin in his hands and his elbows on his knees, childishly hunched over to stare like a pervert. The both of them rolled their eyes but continued on their way, slipping themselves out of their bikini bottoms. A slight blush took hold of both of their faces, though they managed to work through it, closing in on Sollux once more.

Their entire front was pressed up against him, something that made him tingle and gasp in delight as they did it. They guided him back out of his hunch, leaning him back until his arms held him from falling straight to the bed. Their lips ghosted against his exposed chest, warm and cold mouths pressed against him. He arched himself further in simple delight, until their hands ghosted down front, finding their way to his trunks. A cool set of fingers toyed with the small amount of a single length that found its way through the waist of the trunks and the warm set helped palm against the bulge that rose beneath the fabric. Aradia chuckled and pressed her lips against his ear.

“Seems like you got a little something here Sol. Two nice somethings actually.”

He had little time to say anything before the both of them hooked their fingers into the waist of the trunks and tugged them down, letting his twin lengths be free to the cool air inside the house, the breeze of the fan ghosting against them and making him bite his lips to quiet himself. They giggled a little at his reaction, kissing him on the cheek and each of them taking one bulge and giving it a single slow stroke. As if they shared ideas, they stared once more at each other, nodding as they withdrew their fingers from him. This time, Feferi would speak while Aradia trailed her fingers against his chest, tracing little lines down his front with her nails.

“Hey Solfish, we have one more thing to show you if you want. But on one condition. Only we can play with these,” she slid a finger up one of his shafts to specify, “for today. You can’t touch them. Deal?”

They didn’t have to wait for an answer from him. Nearly the moment she stopped talking, the moment her fingers stopped trailing against his length, his hips ever so slightly rolled against her touch and a quiet moany yeah slipped from his lips. They smiled at each other and left his sides, left him to watch as the both of them stood before him, smirking, hunched over for one moment to remind him with a waggling finger not to touch himself.

Feferi quietly slipped herself around the back of Aradia, the slightly shorter troll wrapping her arms around her friend and guiding her fingers to sensitive spots. One hand palmed at a breast, fingers barely cupping the entire thing in her hand and giving a slight squeeze to the flesh. Her other hand felt lower, fell down into the space between Aradia’s legs, fingers scratching against her inner thigh. Then again, they’re putting on a show here, can’t be simple and clean. Her fingers reached up just a teeny bit more, pressed against the small slit concealing the maroon tinted length and nook.

Fingertips pushed aside the skin a bit, exposing the red sensitive flesh to the air and Aradia gasped in response as a single finger slipped into her, hip hips rolling down into the attention. Her fingers twined with Feferi’s, hand on hand, and she ran a hand up, into Feferi’s hair, grasping onto her horn for support. Aradia’s face was flush with pleasure, though Feferi’s, even past the lips pressed against her friend’s neck, leaving marks, Feferi’s face was focused on Sollux, focused on him leaned back away from his lengths twined about each other, twitching in the air. Both girls saw the lengths, both girls saw his lust and a bit of it transferred to them, the mood of the room, the actions of their hands, and the soft tingle of his gaze lingering on their most private areas drawing the both of them full out like he already was.

Cool fingers coiled around the red bulge that was up front and visible to him, stroked lightly at it as Aradia let herself be as noisy as she could, playing up her pleasure to influence Sollux, to get him to an uncomfortable level of arousal. They were giving him a show, sure, but it’s easy to see they were toying with him as much as they wanted. They were having fun with him and he knows it. But, when else would he see something like this. Probably never. So he kept quiet. Or at least, as quiet as he could with this god awful desire burning in him.

Feferi’s pink length eventually peeked out from between Aradia’s thighs, pressed up against her nook and attempting to twine with the red one between the cool fingers. The both of them let out quiet moans of pleasure, and then louder ones as Feferi stroked the red length quicker, shifting her hips against Aradia to pleasure herself with the maroonblood’s thick thighs. Sollux grumbled and caught himself from letting his finger twine with his own bulges, arms put far behind him as he uncomfortably watched. “Good boy,” they whispered to him, smiling at Sollux. He was doing so well, they should give him an even better show.

Feferi withdrew herself from Aradia, just for a moment, just changing her position a little bit. Aradia followed suit, both of them facing sideways from Sollux’s perspective, straight at each other from their own. They closed the gap between them quickly, red and pink twined around each other and then sandwiched between the warm and cold surfaces of their stomachs. Feferi’s fingers groped around her friend’s chest, massaging the skin beneath her cold fingers and Aradia wrapped her arms around the other’s cool shoulders, warm fingers scraping up a cool back. Their lips met up for a moment, a smirk lingering on each of their faces before they dissolved it into a deep, sloppy kiss.

Sollux could only stare in voyeuristic awe, admiring the shades of red pinched between their ashen skin, staring at the edge of the breasts pushed against each other, fingers rubbing at the skin of them, and watch in amazement and lust as these two attractive women made out in front of him. His body ached for the same kind of pleasure they were giving each other and his hips rolled up against the air at the same pace they grinded themselves against each other. They caught his motions out of the corner of their eyes and they roll their eyes and snicker against each other’s lips. Exactly the kind of reactions they want from him.

None of them could really know how long it took for Aradia and Feferi to finish their actions, Sollux lost in amazement and the girls enjoying the whole thing too much. Their moans echoed in Sollux’s ears as he watched them finish against each other, ground and bits of their skin being colored in their own and each other’s genetics. Red and pink clung to their skin, bulges stuck to each other, and spit webbed between their lips as they drew away from each other, shaking on their legs a bit. Their fingers trailed against each others lengths, along each other’s bodies, picking up bits of color that they carried to their mouths, badlying cleaning from their fingers. Their smirks at Sollux contained bits of their material upon their lips and Sollux flushed up bright, his bulges stiff in the air, a low whine from beneath his lips.

“We gave him a really good show didn’t we?”

Feferi snickered at Sollux falling back onto his back, face buried in his hands to cover his shame, and the both of them wobbily walked to the base of the bed, in front of Sollux, and kneeled down on the ground in front of him, humming quietly. He leans up, just a bit, at about the same time her cool fingers wrap around the base of one of his bulges, very slightly shifting her hand about on him. He groaned and arched and shifted in the sheets and they cooed at him, toying with his lengths, fingers wrapped around one and touching the tip of another. Aradia replied finally to Feferi’s words, talking just barely loud enough for Sollux to hear.

“He sure looks like he enjoyed it too. But look at this, we should help this poor boy.”

Feferi didn’t need to be told twice. Her fingers slipped all the way along his length, stroking him once before she opts for a more full over experience, her lips parting and her face nearly him. She slowly took his entire length down her throat, running her tongue against the underside of his bulge as he bunched at the back of her throat. She moved slow, very slow so she wouldn’t choke on him, ruin the fun, but she moved, slowly bringing him from her mouth and pushing him back into him.

This would be enough to drive Sollux over the edge easily, though Aradia plans to have some fun too, toying with him in the opposite way. She doesn’t much care to take more than an inch or two into her mouth, pressing her tongue against the tip of his length, sucking softly against the warm flesh as her fingers work the remaining inches outside, warm fingertips ghosting softly against the lower half of his length. Everything she did was soft and delicate, and everything Feferi did was intense and strong.

Whether the duality of the situation did it, the lust he built from watching, or just the skill of the both of them working him over simultaneously , he didn’t last very long, fingers clenching against the sheets, body arched as he quietly uttered out his nearness. Both the girls withdrew their lips from his lengths, uneager to be gagged with material, and jerked each of his lengths off until he finished. His yellow marred much more than their colors did, the bed, the floor, and all three of them now spotted with bits of his genetics.

It took him a moment to get up from panting on the bed sheets, squirming in the aftershocks, and once more, his gaze lingered on things it shouldn’t. His eyes stared over their forms, sitting at staring at him with a smile that showed both happiness and mild sexual intent. They grabbed at their own chests, pushing together their breasts, yellow stains above them and maroon and red ones below. A secondary glance might have noticed their bulges once more out, standing just as high as his did. Their mouths moved simultaneously once more, lustful voices comingled with his heavy breathing in the cool air against their sweaty skin.

“You wanna go swim Sollux, or can we show you some more things?”

His voice allowed him three words before he lost it once more, behind a smile shared between the three of them.

“Show me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ending inspired heavily by this [image](http://hornymindfang.tumblr.com/post/68456446247/some-aradia-and-fef-with-a-hint-of-sol-im-sorry) because I really enjoy it.


End file.
